


No Matter If We Are Together

by ItsGreenBear



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGreenBear/pseuds/ItsGreenBear
Summary: In every universe Gumball seems to always be so close to Marshal Lee but so far away.MORE CHAPTERS/SNIPPETS TO COME





	No Matter If We Are Together

Gumball watched Marshall Lee walk back to his desk after being called up to the board and not giving an answer to the math question written on it. Instead, he asks the teacher why would he ever need this stuff in life before being sent back to his desk.  
  
Gumball knew what was coming next but he really hoped it wouldn't. At least, not after Marshall.  
  
The teacher called Gumball to the board which he did with no compliant  and easily answered the complicated math question, unlike Marshall Lee, the teacher reminds the class.  
  
Turning back around Gumball watches Marshall roll his eyes as the students chatter. After he's finished he makes eye contact with Gumball and the evil eye sent Gumball's way makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
Not because he is scared.  
  
But he's messed up again. He has unfortunately out done Marshall and even though they are in the same class, they feel hundreds of miles apart.  
  
He doesn't know how to close that distance but he knows it's always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for another snippet? Send it to me.


End file.
